


01

by rh1004



Category: digimon universe: applimonsters
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rh1004/pseuds/rh1004
Summary: haru has a request.





	01

**Author's Note:**

> very loosely based off this fanart: https://twitter.com/yudouhun/status/789891471608467457

rei is forward but not forceful, he wouldn't be doing this if haru didn't want it. and to him, haru looked like he Very much wanted it. he'd been a tad nervous, wondering 'are you sure? are you really sure?' because it seemed such a dangerous request. he's not used to having complete dominance over someone, or having someone submit to him so easily as haru was now. haru, pressed up against the brick wall, framed by rei's hands, keeping him there though rei knew he wouldn't try to run, he could see it in haru's pupils, a thrumming want. a desire.

one of rei's hands strokes the side of haru's face, cold from resting against the wall but it just added to the effect. haru flinches from the temperature but eventually leans into it, like an attention starved stray, drinking up the little contact rei was giving him. his whole body wracks in a shiver when rei leans in closer, just so they're eye to eye, and his lips are automatically parting, desperately waiting for rei to close the distance.

externally, he looks stoic and in control, like he owns haru. on the inside, his heart is beating hard and he's self conscious that someone might be able to hear it, that haru can hear him breaking character internally. but judging by the way haru was shivering under him and unable to maintain eye contact, that wasn't the case.

it's slow and rei feels like the emotions zipping through him are caught in his throat, burning him. haru is so pliant, so willing when rei dips his tongue into his mouth, gently sweeping over the back of his teeth, tracing the roof of his mouth. haru whimpers and arches into him at that, hands shakily finding purchase in the front of rei's jacket.

to completely dominate someone was a dangerous, tempting thought. rei almost can't hold himself back from detaching and sliding down to bite and mark anywhere and everywhere visible to him, he feels like an animal on a leash, amazed at his self restraint when he sucks haru's bottom lip, scraping his teeth against the skin and pushing forward again to mesh their lips together again. he takes haru's mouth over and over with his own, drawing out the sweetest sounds and growing heady on the taste of haru, who was so sweet at the start, only getting sweeter the more rei staked his claim.

rei pulls away only slightly to let their breath mingle, haru's coming in trembling gasps and mewls, his fingers curling tight into course fabric, he wants it again. 'take me, take me,' is fanned across as a request, and rei can feel a growl in the back of his throat. roughly, he hooks his fingers under haru's knees, slamming him up against the wall whilst keeping his lips locked with his as to prevent haru's head colliding with the wall(he wanted to dominate, not hurt haru). almost instantly, haru's legs are wrapped around his waist, giving a trembling squeeze when rei grinds up against him.

haru's not stupid, he knows what the stiff bulge pressing into his uppermost inner thigh means. and somehow knowing that rei was just as aroused by this as he was, made him all that much hotter. and he could tell, rei was impressive, and he idly began to wonder with the growing coil in his stomach, what that would feel like, inside him. what rei would feel like, inside. how He would feel being connected like that. but this is a random alleyway, not a bedroom, and all he can hope for is the slow grind that rei is providing.

it surprises him with a yelp when he feels one of rei's hands move higher, cupping his ass and squeezing and God, he's good at that. haru is shaking more than ever, so pent up with thoughts of being with rei, kissing rei, touching rei, rei touching him, being pressed into the mattress and fucked until he couldn't speak anymore by rei. every thought is swirling through his mind, so vivid, he wonders if rei can taste it on his tongue or see it in his glazed over eyes. his fingers are quivering, holding rei's face and shifting to tangle into his mussed hair, trying to get closer, closer to rei.

'haru—' comes as a grunt, rei's thrusts against him becoming erratic while the friction jolts haru's body like electric shocks down his spine, through his legs. he's spasming when rei's got him again by the knees untangling them from himself to spread them and buck into the joint where haru's thigh met his crotch. haru lets a strangled moan which is quickly caught when rei kisses him again, tongue forcing its way into haru once again.

'rei, rei, rei— i'm—!' and suddenly it's too much all at once and haru's back arches off the wall, the back of his head thunking against the brick, sounding almost painful. he doesn't even realize how loud he's being, tossing his head to the side, cheek brushing against the chill of the wall. he can hear rei panting through his nose and gritted teeth, still grinding to his own completion. haru feels sticky and too warm in his pants but he still meekly thrusts his own hips down in attempt to help rei.

rei comes with a hiss, whole body going stiff and a shiver wracking his spine, fingers crushingly strong under haru's knees. they're both breathing hard, slumping to the floor, haru splayed in rei's lap and foreheads pressed together.

haru can hear his heartbeat, how heavy it feels, how the blood running through him feels doses with good feeling, with love. leaning up, he takes his own kiss from rei, just now it's chaste, and rei responds with enthusiasm, hands sliding up to haru's hips to hold him there.

'thank you' he mumbles against rei's lips. 'i love you'


End file.
